God of War: Redemption
God of War: Redemption is a short story written by DBZGamingAddict. It details Kratos after he wakes up on the shores of a destroyed island on the outskirts of Mount Olympus. Story Kratos' journey was finished. The Gods were done, finished. He had killed them all and exacted his revenge. Now, Kratos had impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, ending his life and ending his journey. But his journey still had one more task to be completed. His full destiny must be fullfilled. He must find redemption' - Rhea'' '''Not Dead Yet Kratos awoke on a large body of sand. His lungs were huffing for air as his lazy eyes opened slowly to the sight of a sky black as tar. He could not move his body, for it felt like lead. His abdomen was covered in blood, along with almost all other parts of his body. Kratos lifted his head very gently and spat blood on the sand. His body was covered with large lacerations and bruises. He tried to lift himself up with his arms, but collapsed on the sand. Kratos tried again, this time slowly and gently, and this time managed to get on one knee. He was very weak. Kratos looked down at his abdomen, at the hole in his body made by the Blade of Olympus, and immdiately an excrucuiating sharp stinging pain shot through all of his body. Kratos howled in immense pain and nearly collapsed again on the ground. He managed to hold himself from falling. Kratos' vision was blurry and his senses were dull. Kratos-(THINKING) Why am I alive? I should be dead after the events that just happened. Kratos stood on both his feet. He walked groggily toward the ocean. When the water was at his feet, he knelt down, still clutching his wound. He took his hand off his abdomen and stared at the water. Kratos knelt down and cupped his hands in the water, letting water in his hands. He splashed his face, then felt a tickle from above his head. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds re-forming and the sky clearing. Pretty soon it looked like a large face in the sky. Kratos stared at this. Kratos- What is this? Is this a spare God? Or maybe a Titan. The face in the sky was tremendous. Kratos had immidiately had questions. Kratos-(YELLING) Who are you? Are you a God? Or maybe a Titan? Sky-Man- I am Ouranus, father of the Titans, grandfather of the gods, ever-present Father Sky. I was the wife and sister of Gaia. She and the Titans betrayed me and tried to kill me. I escaped death and have watched over them as they have plotted. Then, I saw you, Gaia's former subordanete. I watched you single-handedly slaughter the Gods that have betrayed you. Kratos- What is your point Ouranus? Ouranus- I have something for you to do. Kratos- What do you want with me? Ouranus- I want you to find redemption. 'The Quest of Ouranus' Kratos- Redemption? What do you mean? Ouranus- Kratos. You have commited many foul acts, but at the same time you done humble things as well. I offer you a choice. You can go on one final journey to redeem your past and the bad things you have done, or I can leave you be, leave you alone on this island, to rot. Your choice. I will give you some time to think. I expect an answer by tommorow morning. I will be here. Farewell, Ghost of Sparta. Kratos- WAIT? What do you mean redeem my past! I still have more questions! By this time, Ouranus was gone, leaving Kratos to wonder. Kratos-(THINKING) What is this? He claims to be the father of the Titans and Gaia's wife. Well, whoever he is, he offers me a choice, and I should accept the offer. Kratos looked around and scanned the area, looking that could be useful in anyway. He saw a figure in the dust. As he got closer he found that it was a wild dog, hungry and foaming at the mouth. Kratos made eye content with it and for a second they locked eyes. The dog was very hungry. The beast lunged at Kratos neck. Kratos had little time to react, due to dull senses. He raised his arms just as the dog made contact with his wrist. Kratos winced. The force of the dog knocked him down on his back. The dog was mad, clawing wildly at Kratos's arms. He managed overpower the dog and throw him off. The dog hit a nearby tree while Kratos got on his feet. The dog spun around and lunged at Kratos body. This time he did not have enough time to react. The dog knocked him to the ground and dank his teeth in to Kratos's wound. Kratos immediately hollered in excruciating pain. The dog sank deeper into his chest. Kratos mind set changed. His mind only thought one word. KILL. ''Kratos's eyes turned red and he grabbed the dog with his right arm, pulling him off. With his left hand he grabbed the dog's neck and slammed it into the ground with force. The dog whimpered. Kratos got to his feet quickly, ignoring his wound, almost unintentionally. He held the dog with his left hand and struck it in the face with his right fist. Hard. He did it again. And again. 4 times. 5 times. 6 times. 7 times. Kratos took extreme pleasure in brutally murdering this beast. 10 times. 11 times now. By now, the dog's face had been completely mangled and re-shapen. The skull was cracked and blood was pouring everywhere. Kratos picked up the dog with one hand and stood tall. With all his strength, he slammed the dog into the ground, headfirst. Kratos stared at the mangled mutt. The shade of red in his eyes slowly started to fade. The pain in his body began to come back, and he started to limp again. Kratos-(THINKING) ''What was that sudden and powerful burst of strength? Kratos looked at what used to be the dog. He looked down at his wound, then at the dog. Category:Kratos Category:DBZGamingAddict Category:Fan Stories Category:Deimos